


Ice Skates and Androids

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Freaks Out, Bing Falls into a Pool, Google is Concerned, Ice Skating, It's a Not Fun Time, Meltdown, Robotics, Short-circuiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim dares Bing to ice skate across the pool.As you can assume, it doesn't end well.In other words, Bim freaks out, Google is pissed and concerned, and Wil is helpful.





	Ice Skates and Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Ah HA! The last angsty story of this event! I promise there are no more after this!

“Hey, Bing! I dare you to ice skate across the pool!”

Bing froze, spinning on his heel to face the smugly smirking Bim. “You know I’m not one to back down from a challenged, dude, but like…does the pool even have water in it?”

Bim’s smirk turned into a sly grin. “Yep! Filled it myself a couple of days ago! Plenty of time for it to freeze!” He waved his hand, and, with a flash of purple sparks, a pair of black-and-orange ice skates were suddenly dangling from his fingers – clearly he’d been practicing working with his aura. His voice took on a teasing, sing-song tone. “Come on, Bing! You know you want to!”

Still, Bing hesitated. On one hand, if the ice broke and he fell into the pool…he shuddered at the thought. But, on the other…

Slowly, his face split in a grin. “You got a camera?” Bim held up his phone in response. The android grabbed the skates and marched outside in the direction of the pool. “Watch and learn, dude!”

* * *

Now that Bing was here, staring at the water moving sluggishly beneath the layer of ice, he was more than a little nervous.

“I don’t know about this Bim,” he called, unable to tear his eyes away from the ice. “You sure it’s safe?”

“Of course I am!” Bim’s voice came from somewhere behind him. “I wouldn’t have asked you if I felt otherwise! I even tested it myself, see?”

It was true; Bing could see the thin lines from the skates cutting into the ice. Steeling his resolve and swallowing the butterflies, he shifted his feet and slipped out onto the ice. His core whirred loudly with alarm when the ice creaked under his weight, but then it appeared to settle, and his confidence grew with every movement that didn’t send him plunging into the water below. He skidded to a stop after a few minutes, turning to face Bim, who was standing a little ways away with his phone, clearly recording. “Hey! How’s it looking over there?” He saw the other grin, giving him a thumbs up.

And then the ice _groaned_.

Bing’s eyes shot wide, body locking up as his core hummed wildly, panic setting in. “Uh, Bim?”

Bim raised an eyebrow. “Yeah man?”

“I think we spoke too soon.” He stared at his feet, unable to move as he watched the cracks spread out like a web beneath him. He looked up just in time to see Bim sprinting towards him, panic radiating from him.

And then he was underwater.

The last thing he saw before his core short-circuited was Bim diving into the water after him.

* * *

“ _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit –_ ” Bim dove into the water, breaking more of the ice as he went. Momentarily stunned by the cold, he looped his arms under Bing’s shoulders and _kicked_ , doing his best to heave his dead-weight, mechanical body to the surface.

“Oh, _shit_!” Bim gasped as he emerged in open air, pulling Bing to the poolside. He spotted Wilford through the window of the manor, and he waved his arm frantically. “ _Hey, Wilford!_ ”

He watched the reporter jump and glance around, doing a double-take and eyes going wide. Bim blinked and suddenly Wilford was right there, helping him get Bing out of the water. “ _Bloody_ Hell, what happened?!”

“It was my fault.” Bim boosted himself onto the pool’s edge, shivering slightly. “It was my fucking fault, _God_ , I’m so _stupid_ –” He cupped Bing’s face, searching for any sign of life but his eyes were blank. Dead. He shivered again, then turned to Wilford. “Go get Google.” Wilford nodded, and he was gone.

The second he left, Bim began to panic, breathing heavily as the frigid air rapidly began to freeze his dripping body. “Way have I done, what have I _done_ …” He didn’t have long to melt down, however, before Wilford was popping back into existence, Google in tow. Bim turned to him, tears mixing with the pool water. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I –”

Google cut him off with a growl, kneeling by Bing’s head. “How long was he in the water?”

Bim shook his head. “I-I-I don’t know, thirty seconds? A minute? I got him out as fast as I could but –”

“Help me flip him over.” Bim obeyed wordlessly. Google tore open the panel on the back of Bing’s neck, immediately reaching inside. Seconds later there was a loud _hiss!_ and water gushed from Bing’s joints and mouth. His core began humming again, albeit faint and haltingly. Google sighed with relief, closing the panel. “He’ll be fine. Glitchy for a few days, but fine.”

At last he turned to Bim, eyes hard and unforgiving. Bim couldn’t help but shrink away. “I don’t know what happened, nor do I want to know. But do me a favor, Bim.” His eyes flashed, the bright blue just as chilling as the ice. “ _Never_ let this happen again.” Google turned back to Wilford, who had been watch the scene silently. “Help me get him back to my office.” Wilford placed a hand on both of them and then they were gone.

Bim shivered violently, and he stood, stumbling his way inside toward Dr. Iplier’s office. He ignored the doctor’s panicked cry of _“Two of you within three days! Christ, stop throwing your self-preservation out the goddamn window!”_ His thoughts were too scattered, to busy swirling in his head, not letting him concentrate. There was _one_ thought he could grasp, though:

He better make sure Bing’s Christmas gift was fucking _awesome_ to make up for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it! I love it. Anyway, tomorrow will be a story involving EVERYONE as they decorate the manor for Christmas! FUN! As always, I hope ye enjoyed, and I'll see ya then!


End file.
